Power of Three
The Power of Three has been a strong theme throughout the series run of Charmed as the three main characters, The Charmed Ones, are connected through the Power of Three. This is said to be the strongest kind of magic that has ever, does and will exist. The Triquetra is the theme symbol of Charmed, representing specifically the Charmed Ones themselves and their Power of Three, which is marked on their Book of Shadows. While most of the spells written in the book require the Power of Three to take enough effect, it isn't always necessary for all three sisters to chant a spell together, only as long as they are all together at the same time. For example, Phoebe cast the Dominus Trinus to awaken their powers as the Charmed Ones; Piper has summoned the Power of Three to save Paige from an invading spirit; Paige summoned it to vanquish a Slime Demon. Origins It is not explicitly stated how a Power of Three bond is formed but prophecy, lineage, identity and mutual trust seem to be key factors. It could be possible one must take a blood oath to always remain together or something of that nature as Phoebe mentioned that she and her sisters once took one to always remain friends. (The Witch is Back) It may be that one needs the aid of a spell to create such a bond. Phoebe read a spell to bestow the power of the Charmed Ones upon the sisters, titled "Dominus Trinus": :Hear now the words of the witches, :The secrets we hid in the night, :The oldest of Gods are invoked here, :The great work of Magic is sought :In this night and in this hour, :We call upon the Ancient Power :Bring your powers to we sisters three! :We want the power! :Give us the power! Triangle of Power http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/File:Rowe_Coven.jpg The Rowe Coven. :Brendan: "Three brothers destined to become the most powerful force for evil the world has ever known." :Prue: "The evil Charmed Ones." :— The evil counterpart to the Charmed Ones is revealed. [src] Evil beings have also been seen to exploit the Power of Three. For example, the Rowe Coven were a trio of two warlocks and a half warlock (just like the reconstituted Charmed Ones). Pros & Cons http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/File:Normal_group06_.jpg Phoebe, Prue and Piper: the original Power of Three. The effect of a Power of Three bond being formed is that all the members' powers are pooled together into a Collective. One of the benefits of this bond is High Resistance. Of course, the downsides of this are that the amount of power one gains from this is relative to the level of the other beings involved, with the above example assuming that the beings involved are (at least more or less) the same strength. Another downside of this is that if one member dies it weakens the Collective, making the other members easier to kill off with the death of each member. However, on the flip side, more powerful (and hence higher level) beings are harder to kill/affect with ones powers than lower level ones i.e. Piper and the other various Charmed Ones have been shown to have taken direct hits from all kinds of attacks such as Fireballs and Energy Balls and live many times over whereas such attacks would vanquish any other magical creature instantly. The Triad are also highly resilient to Piper's combustion power whereas other lower level demons usually disintegrate within seconds. Therefore this particular con is easily balanced out. http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/File:Season_8_Promo.jpg Piper, Paige and Phoebe: the reconstituted Power of Three. Then there is the fact that this collective interconnects all of the members to each other in various metaphysical ways. Certain spells cast on one member may affect the others through this interconnection such as when Prue was magically turned evil, causing Piper and Phoebe to turn evil also. A Power of Three bond can be broken in several ways. If the members use their powers on each other in a negative manner or atmosphere then the bond will be broken. Fortunately, this may be reformed by all of the members reconnecting with each other emotionally or something to that effect. For example, when the Charmed Ones used their powers on each other during an argument it shattered their Power of Three. However, later on they all got over the argument and showed their solidarity as family (which is where their Power of Three comes from) and hence reformed it. (Power Outage). Another way, mentioned above, would be if one of the members died. Although this event is less likely, the implications are more severe as the collective would be weakened beyond repair (excluding the unlikely addition of another member, for example, Paige Matthews and Dawn Willan). Variations The Power of One :Main article: The Power of One The first time that the term "Power of One" was mentioned was on the episode The Wendigo. Also the Power of Three was once referred to as the "Power of One" because all three sisters work as one. The Power of Four :Main article: The Power of Four This is a real Charmed-world term and was used by the Phoebe of an alternate Universe where the balance of power was shifted towards evil. The term described the collective powers of Paige, Phoebe and their evil counterparts from the alternate universe, and is shown to be weaker than the Power of Three, not being able to finish Gideon off. Many Charmed fans also theorized that had Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige ever all been alive and met and connected with each other, that it would've led to a Power of Four bond between all of them. However, Prue reveals in the Season 9 issue The Heavens Can Wait that if she and her three sisters were to unite, they would be weakened drastically and it could possibly cause cataclysmic effects. This is because Melinda Warren never prophesied a Power of Four and therefore it should never have been able to happen. Prue later concludes that the only way for the Charmed Ones to exist is through The Power of Three. Notes *The 'Power of Four' was used in It's a Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World, Part 2. *Several times throughout the show the term "Power of Two" has been used when one of the Charmed Ones has been separated from the other two. This was not meant to literally mean, however, that for a short time the Charmed collective was diminished, as a Collective cannot actually be hindered by distance - merely that only two were present to actually apply their powers and/or necessary to do what was required. *There have been certain hints throughout the show that Billie and Christy's sisterly bond resulted in a Power of Two-like effect going on and that, combined with their own individual powers, is what made them so strong. *On one occasion (Forever Charmed) the "Power of Three" consisted of Penny, Patty, and Piper's combined power of three generations to banish the Hollow back to its containment. *Any three people possessing each of the Charmed One's powers through their blood or a 'To Call a Witch's Powers' spell, for example can form their own Power of Three, provided they can stop the original users from channeling it in the first place. The Stillman Sisters and Patra, Pilar and Phoenix exploited this for their own ends. In season 2, three monkeys were injected with the sisters' blood and given their powers; and presumably obtained the Power of Three as well, but they never used it. *All four actresses had it written in their contracts that they wouldn't have to say the Power of Three Spell too often. *In Season 9, The Council of Elders used their abilities of divine intervention to alter the prophecy of the Twice-Blessed Child which concerns Piper's oldest son, Wyatt Halliwell. They made it so that her two youngest children, Chris and Melinda Halliwell, were twice-blessed as well, and even went so far as to give Melinda unnatural Whitelighter abilities so that in the future, the three eldest children of the Charmed Ones would inherit the Power of Three and be an even greater force of good than the Charmed Ones. Their interference was absolved by the Angels of Destiny. The Angels then revealed that if Piper or Phoebe's kids were to ever inherit the Power of Three it would be under natural circumstances, such as if evil gained the upper hand, and not because of external forces interceding. *In the show "Wizards of Waverly Place", the Russo kids - 3 wizards - used a "Power of Three" to vanquish an enemy. This is an obvious nod towards Charmed, with both shows having some similarities. *A similar term was used in the movie "Return to Halloweentown", where 3 members (Marnie, Dylan and Gwen) of the Cromwell family of witches use their powers to 'destroy' an magical amulet created by 3 of their ancestors. *The term "The Power of Three" has been used as inspiration for many 'Charmed' titles: The Power of Two and The Power of Three Blondes both played on this term. The finale issue of the Season 9 comics was titled The Power of 300. Additionally, [http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/The_Power_of_Three_%28novel%29 The Power of Three] was also the title used for the first book in the Charmed Novels series; a novel adaptation of the pilot episode, Something Wicca This Way Comes. Category:Charmed Terms Category:Powers Category:Charmed Powers